The dog of Kohona
by scherbehjohn
Summary: because of Minato's inexperience with using the death reaper seal something happens to the sealing itself, what could be so bad you may wonder? well look and find out. my first fanfic please r&r
1. Chapter 1

THE DOG OF KOHONA

 **Hey guys this Is my first fanfic please let me know how it is, in this fanfiction there will be no pairings so please don't suggest anything, furthermore there will be some grammatical errors so be warned grammar nerds**

 **(I do not own Naruto he belongs to masashi kishimoto)**

The story begins during the sealing of the kyuubi no kitsune, A massive beast with nine tails was currently attacking the hidden leaf village, Konoha **.** this being of red fur, with fangs so long they could crush you, with a body of the shape of a fox, was the kyuubi. Many ninjas were currently attempting to hold off the kyuubi until the fourth hokage had arrived, but to nearly no avail, as ninja ranging from ANBU to chunin were doing all they could they only managed to annoy this great beast.

While all of this was happening, the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze is currently pacing in his office, searching scrolls, and speaking to the third hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. "Dammit! There has to be some way to at the very least change its direction!" franticly cried Minato desperately looking through all justu on the forbidden scroll, Hiruzen looked towards Minato sadly. "Unfortunately, the only way I know is with the dead reaper seal, but as you well know it requires two sacrifices, a living, and a dead." Minato looked at Hiruzen in surprise, then smiled and said "Its grim I know but I will sacrifice myself as the living half." Hiruzen shakes his head and looks directly at Minato. "What I mean by that is that the sealer is killed and as for the living half, It Has to be a baby that was born within 3 months." With that thought Minato realized what Hiruzen was saying, "You mean Naruto don't you." Minato said with sadness.

Hiruzen just looked grim and handed him a piece of paper he had stored in his robes. "That's the hand seals and requirements for the dead reaper justu, I would do it myself but I'm not as young as I used to be and I don't think I would have the strength to seal the entirety of it away like you would be able to, but know that I promise you, I will treat your son as if he was my own grandson." Minato looked heartbroken with Kushina dead, and with the kyuubi sealed inside of him he was ready for a rough life, he just hoped nothing would happen to Naruto really bad happened to Naruto while he was growing up.

Taking A look at the slip of paper in his hand Minato hurried to gather all the supplies for the sealing, flashing from place to place until he had everything sealed in a scroll, after which he looked in the distance and saw the kyuubi, quickly he flashed to Naruto's bedroom to grabbed him from his cradle. With that done he flashed to the battle field and immediately summoned Gamubunta the toad boss.

" **Minato, fighting a bijuu eh? Well this will be the most fun I have had in A while."** Gamubunta grunted. "Hey Gamubunta think you can hold him off for A while I prepare the sealing?" Gamubunta nodded in reply, while all of this was happening the kyuubi was having the time of its life it had finally found a group of humans that could give it a challenge, even if it was a small challenge, then it saw the large toad and the human on top of it, focusing all of its attention on them, it rushed with excitement, for so long it had never had a challenge and finally these humans were giving him one, this was going to be bloody, but so fun.

The fight continued for nearly an hour, with Minato preparing seals the entire time for the death god to take him and seal the entire kyuubi into his son, however with only a slight glance at the justu and no practice, even with all his genius he messed up a few of the hand seals, and some of the ink had moved a bit, but he kept going not knowing that he had messed up in the slightest.

When the seal was finished the death god came and spoke to Minato in a horribly distorted voice, like he was hearing everyone he had ever killed at once speak. " _ **hello human, I assume you know what the price for just calling me is, don't you**_ _ **?**_ " Minato simply nodded and pointed at the kyuubi "Shinigami! In exchange for my soul I wish for you to seal the kyuubi's power and soul inside of my sons body! The Shinigami just looked at the rampaging beast and while the humans saw a beast of destruction he saw a simple animal, a little annoyed he said " _ **for such a simple task such as this, it was not needed that you would call me but I will do it anyway because your soul is just too good to pass up**_ _ **.**_ "

Reaching fourth he grabbed the kyuubi and In A flash, all was gone. The kyuubi, the Shinigami, Minato, Gamubunta, even the tree's nearby wear gone, then in the silence of it all A baby started to cry, after hearing that some of the remaining ninja went to check out the sound, after seeing the baby one of the ninja, an ANBU with a turtle mask, wondered where the parents were. "Hey! Whose child is this?!" exclaimed the ANBU with both anger and freight, as soon as he said that the third hokage and the elders Danzo Shimera, Homura Mitokado, and Koharu Utatane landed nearby, apparently on the battle field to direct the attacks against the kyuubi.

The elders looked confused as to why a baby was on the battle field, but the Third Hokage just looked and said, "That is Naruto Uzumaki, he was used to seal the kyuubi, now then give him to me." Hiruzen said forcefully after reaching his arms out, at saying that however many of the ninja nearby were put on edge. Danzo seeing this decided to think about starting a rumor as he knew how hiruzen could be about some things and knew we wouldn't get to be within 20 feet of the boy until he was at least 16, but if he told people and made them believe the boy was the kyuubi, it would look like hiruzen was protecting a demon.

With that in mind he looked at the anbu and forcefully said "well we have not got all day, give him the child!" After being handed Naruto to him, Hiruzen saw for the first time what the son of his predecessor looked like, While he had never seen the boy before he knew immediately something was wrong, Naruto had golden-yellow blond hair, with 3 whisker marks on either side of his face, but that wasn't the odd part the odd part was the tiny fangs he could see coming from the baby's Canine teeth they weren't very long but looked pretty sharp his hair was also rather spiked, with dark lines around his eyes and ice blue eyes.

Hiruzen thought to himself for a moment, and whispered to himself "You look a bit feral, lets hope this is the only side effect of the seal." He turned to one of his ninja and yelled "You, send a letter to Jiraiya and tell him to get here now!" with a quick "Yes sir" the ninja leapt away after a while he looked around and said " What are you all standing around for get back to work clean up any destroyed buildings and collect the body's for a mass burial!" with that all the ninja broke out of their staring and started to work on repairs, slowly but surely coming along, after that the Third hokage turned around and headed home for the night, clutching the squirming bundle that was Naruto Uzumaki the dog of Konoha .

 **Hey guys this was my first fanfic it took me awhile to make please read and review it and if you want another chapter I will get to work on making one also if you have any questions you can ask them and I will answer them in the next chapter so long as at least 2 people comment**

 **Have fun, good luck, and good bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I just wanted to say hello and have fun reading this chapter, I will try to put 1 up every week but I am not sure if I can.**

 **With that being said I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **(Naruto age 7)**

We enter with a 7 year old Naruto looking at the park with curiosity from across the road, many people passed by hardly glanced his way, unnoticed, almost a ghost with no shadow was his existence to the people around him. Every now and then he would get a sympathetic glance, of which he was never able to understand why.

After a while he realized he was only making himself sad by staring at the people with parents to know of, he started to go to his apartment to go to sleep, it was starting to get late, almost 8:00 by the clock in the store window nearby, as he was walking he decided to go through the alleyways to get a shortcut to his home, after walking for some time he felt a hand grab his shoulder and put a kunai to his back, threatening to pierce his skin, he winced at the feeling. **just kill him, let me lend you my power, just a little and tear his head off"** the kyuubi whispered in his head

"Give me your money or else" a gruff sounding voice sounded from behind him, then the hand, suddenly without warning, let go, it was for no reason, Naruto hadn't even said anything yet, quickly he turned around, seeing only the glimpse of a dog mask for half a second, barley even a moment, but just enough to recognize a dog.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" he received no answer. Nerve wracked from what had just happened Naruto ran as fast as he could, often tripping over his own feet or garbage within the alleyways, meanwhile A dog masked ANBU was siting in the shadows on a roof, blood covered his hands, and a body with a large gash in the chest was lying nearby.

"Man, I must be losing my touch if I both let him see me and let him nearly get mugged." Said the dog masked ANBU. Looking back at the body of the man he had just killed he called on his radio to have a clean up crew to make sure no evidence was left over. He quickly noticed Naruto started to run and started to follow, it wouldn't go well over the hokage if he had to report 2 almost robbery's "For real? Alleyways again? You almost just got mugged in one of those idiots." Thought the dog masked ANBU shaking his head in exasperation and sighing, going to follow with one last thought of the night "I think I'm going to retire the ANBU position and become a jonin."

Naruto had just gotten back to his apartment, and rushed off to bed, exhausted from all that had happened that night combined with the late hour of 9:30 from his alarm clock, he nearly fell asleep, with his final thought being "Man, that dog guy was really cool." Smiling as he drifted off to the world of dreams.

 **(Naruto age 9)**

Naruto had just gotten out to school and ran as fast as he could to get to his home, he had just adopted a dog 2 weeks ago that he found on the streets with a broken limb and had used his limited knowledge from the library and what he already knew to patch the dog up, but recently the dog had an infection on his wound and he didn't seem to look too well this morning when he went to school, fearing the worst and with the kyuubi making up worse and worse possibility's he had to see what had happened.

When he had gotten to his apartment he very quickly went to the under his bed to check on the poor dog. It was looking like it was in pain, after it had smelled and heard him it had crawled out of the bed to greet him but winced in pain from the movement.

Naruto looked at the bandaged leg and saw something he didn't like to see, the wound, A deep gash along his left hind leg was yellow, pus was leaking out of it, he had tried everything from injections, to pills to leaves, he thought they would work immediately, but nothing had seemed to work yet.

Deciding to go for a walk with his pet as he had heard that physical exercise could make the body heal faster he tied the dog with a rope around its neck and headed out the door, to one of his favorite places, A clearing he had found when he was playing in the forests one day within Konoha.

When he had gotten to the clearing it was 5:00 almost an hour after he had left. The clearing was bathed in sunlight, and most likely would be in moonlight as well during the full moon "This is one of my favorite places in the village, no one but you have been here before Storm." He told the dog smiling a big grin.

Over the next two weeks he had nursed the dog to health and had even gotten the infection rid of, but one day, when they were playing in the clearing Naruto had found some berries, they looked like red blueberries to him so what harm could they do from growing in such a nice place like this, right, besides the kyuubi had told him not to eat it, it has to be good then, Eating a berry, he had thought it a bit bitter but with a sweet after taste, finding it to be so good he called his dog over.

"hey storm, here boy taste one of these, their delicious." He said with a large grin, the dog hesitantly ate a berry, smelling something strange about them, but if his master was telling him it was okay, then it must have been okay. After a quick bark the dog licked a couple of berries from the palm of his hand finding them to have a strange taste. The dog suddenly felt ill, falling over it struggled as in pain, Naruto not knowing what was happening, laughed it off, thinking that the dog was simply playing with him, after all, nothing had happened to him but some minor discomfort.

But after almost 2 minutes of the dog looking like it was struggling to even breathe Naruto realized something was not right, feeling quickly, he got out his book from the academy about wilderness survival and opened to the edible berries page, looking throughout It he saw the berry he had eaten, in the very poisonous section, the survival rate was 12%, it killed within 5 minute, 3 had passed. Naruto would not be able to get help in time, and even if he had, would anyone notice? the kyuubi was right, he should not have touched the berries.

Going back to the dog, Naruto attempted to stroke its fur to calm the dying dog in its last moments of life, knowing from memory that the last 2 minuets were the most painful, silent tears made there way down his young face, Naruto hugged the dog with all of his might attempting to keep the tears in, but only reduced the sound he made, his chest and back was quivering as tears ran down his face, he wanted to scream, why hadn't this happen to him, why did he survive, he should be the one dying not the one who was only doing what he had said.

Finally not being able to take the tears anymore he screamed, he didn't say anything, he just screamed, only 1 minuet was left, with his screaming done, he continued to sob, blaming himself for what had happened, finally content with just petting the dying dog and sobbing quietly his back raising and lowering for the air he was breathing in and out of his lungs.

30 seconds was left, he decided to spend the last 30 seconds, the point were the body starts to shut down, to give comforting, nothing words, to comfort the dog.15 seconds left, the limbs were starting to shut down with the head being last, the dog started to reach up, Naruto seeing this looked on with hopeful surprise that the dog was maybe playing with him, even knowing that was nit the case, 5 seconds left, and the dog was at Naruto's face 3 seconds left, the dog opened its mouth, 1 second left, the dog licked a tear away from Naruto's face. " **your actually crying for that mutt, I told you it was going to die a long time ago, idiot"**

Naruto just sat there, the dog was limp and unmoving, Naruto sat with the dead dog in his lap for nearly an hour staring at the sky, soon the sky turned dark, it was well after 12:00 before Naruto was found.

Naruto was found by none other then the dog masked ANBU knowing how he would feel if one of his summoning dogs had died, he let the boy grieve, after an hour he slowly walked into the moonlit clearing, to the boy and pulled his ANBU mask off of his face, placing it on his belt, reviling it to be Kakashi Hatake, he sat next to Naruto. "Hello." He murmured to Naruto, Naruto looked over to Kakashi, seeing the dog mask he recognized it as the mask he had seen several years prior, with a breath, barely even a whisper he said hello back "You know, we should bury him, give him a proper burial and all that." **"or you could just rip into the little meat basket and tear the corpse to pieces, but, you know, your call."**

Naruto just nodded, and asked for a kunai, using the kunai they slowly dug a grave into the clearing, the sun had started to come up when they were finished, placing the dead dog, covered in tears, into the pit, they began to slowly fill the pit with the dirt they had just dug, after they had finished filling the grave Kakashi looked around and saw a small pink flower a Pink evening primrose to be exact.

Picking it by its roots he dug a small hole into the grave and planted the flower there to use as a grave marker, looking to the side he saw a tired and disheveled Naruto "Um, hey." Naruto looked to the masked man, Kakashi as he had come to know him by in the later hours of the night, "yeah?" he sorrowfully said, Kakashi thought for a moment, before finally speaking up "come on, we can go to my house to rest up okay?" Naruto didn't even think for a full minuet before he said "Sure."

Kakashi carefully picked Naruto up onto his back and walked to his apartment, remembering to put his mask back on, many people bocked at the fact the practically famous ANBU dog #56 was being used for a piggy back ride, or at least to them it seemed like that's what was happening, after sometime, they made it to Kakashi's house placing Naruto onto his couch he walked outside and preformed a body flicker justu to go to the Hokage's office.

Immediately upon arrival Kakashi ripped the mask for which one of the reasons he was so famous for and slammed it onto Hiruzen Saratobi's desk, "sir I would like to resign my position as ANBU captain and ask to become a jonin, furthermore I wish to adopt Naruto Uzumaki. "With the look in his eye and his background, for both of them, It might even have a therapeutic effect on the two, giving Kakashi a fatherly role, and a sense of responsibility, and Naruto the family he always longed for. Hastily he stamped the papers with a nod, smiling a grandfatherly smile he was known for, as Kakashi left the room he looked out his room towards the academy.

 **(Naruto age 12)**

Naruto looked out the window of his classroom, ever sense he had moved into his fathers house his life had taken a turn in a different direction, he trained more, he had more clothes, he even got to the point of being more calmed down, after his move in with his father, the fist thing that was done was get him new clothes,(one of the Few times I will do a description or interrupt, sorry) He was wearing a green facemask that covered the lower half of his face, the facemask connected with his shirt , meaning to take it off, would mean to take the entire shirt off, he had a wakizashi on his back and was wearing burnt red jacket and pants, same for his sandals, so pretty red, he had gone up from dead last, the 29th out of 29 students, to the 3rd of 29 students, pretty good if he said so himself he couldn't wait for tomorrow he would soon become a genin just one more day, **"cant wait to see you fail kid"** the kyuubi chuckled, he laid his head on his desk and fell asleep daydreaming.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the story took a couple of hours to make, please read and review, I will try to update when I can, hope you like the direction I am taking, also I will call kuruma the kyuubi cause its faster, also if it seems a bit odd that due to the fact that I had forgot about the being the plot for a bit. and added him in late, also the kyuubi and Naruto have gained a bit of a friendly terms type bond so yeah**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys this is a new chapter, I'm glad people are not as critical as they might have been, after all this is my first and I heard flamers are often,** **well anyways, on with the story, I might end up getting off and going back on so if the story has lost a bit of tempo that's why.**

Naruto was woken up by a palm on his shoulder-blade shaking him gently, with tired eyes he looked up and saw a girl looking at him sternly, she was always in the front of the class so he never talked to her, she was wearing her usual glasses and her red and purple jacket, she even had her dark purple pants on!

"Man, she is so routine, why does she wear the EXACT same thing EVERY DAY, does she have multiple pairs? Even I change up a few small things here and there." Naruto thought with a glare at the girl waking him up.

"Finally, your awake! You know how long we have been waiting and trying to wake you up!?" Naruto just shook his head. Then he heard a voice to the side." about 30 minutes Naruto." He looked to the side and saw another kid from the other side of the class, this one was a bit different, he DID change into civilian clothes, BUT only when he wasn't doing his job. At the moment he was wearing a grey jacket with green pants looking at him with… nothing? There was almost no emotion on this kids face! He looked kind of angry though. "Hey who are you two to wake me up when I am sleeping?!" Naruto said with a tone of bitterness, the two looked at him and said, "just come on, our sensei is waiting for us"

Hearing that Naruto got up and quickly followed the two, "These two guys are my teammates? This is going to be the worst team in history!" Naruto was shouting in his head, greatly annoying the fox within, **"Would you please stop screaming!? It gets hard to actually sleep in here with all that ruckus!"** the fox roared. Not wanting to annoy the fox he just said nothing, after some time of running they finally were all taken to a local sushi restaurant, Naruto didn't like it here, not because they were mean or anything, they just never took his order, or forgot to take it, or forgot to bring it, and so on, plus, he didn't really like fish too much, he would eat it if he had to, but if he could he would choose something better,

Walking in they heard the bell ring, hearing that the person at the desk asked them if they had a reservation, "No were meeting a jonin here." Was the reply from the one in the grey jacket, whose name he STILL hadn't known. Walking into the building they only saw one person, a jonin wearing a regular jonin outfit looking directly at them, walking over to him they all sat down at the booth.

"Hey sorry for being late, I had to file some reports and took longer than I should have going over the words I was not completely sure of in my dictionary" he said with a nervous and then said, "wait a minute your late!" with a look on his face of realization, Naruto and the other simply nodded and sat down, "okay, let's get this on the role, my name is Kabe, I am your jonin instructor, this is my first team and I am happy to meet you." Kabe said with a smile.

Then pointing at the guy with the grey jacket he said" okay, now you go. The boy just nodded and said "My name is Tatsu Maki, I am a genin student and this is my first team as well." After Tatsu said that he looked toward Naruto with a pointed look, taking the hint Naruto started "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I am also a genin student and think its rather nice to meet you also." Naruto said, his voice breaking a bit and blushing afterwards.

Paying to attention to it, the girl started, "My name is Ushi Buru, I like earth and flowers and books, I am also a genin and this is also my first time doing a team." She said, looking at them slightly annoyed was the jonin, "really, you had to copy me THAT MUCH?!" he said annoyed "well whatever, just glad we got the information that we needed." Suddenly the 'jonin' said with a cruel face, with a poof of smoke the jonin was gone and in his place a rock ninja was sitting, reacting quickly they all took out there weapon's, and the fake jonin used a smoke bomb, everything was silent, suddenly a crash was made as a window shattered, seeing the spy running they took off after him, they continued to follow for almost an hour, the entire time wondering why no ANBU had come to help defeat the obvious intruder once they caught up to the rock ninja they he started to talk

"don't you leaf ninja ever give up?!" he yelled, only he the 3 in front of him, and the forest around them hearing his words, "no, you have important information and we can't allow you to leave with it!" said one Tatsu with bitter distain, "I cant believe we got tricked, "Naruto murmured "I know, this guy must be really good at genjustu if he fooled us like that" said Ushi "wait a minute!" Ushi suddenly realized, "well, what is it?" said Naruto "genjustu, he must be using it!" said Ushi, upon hearing that all three members raised there hands into a sign and said "Release!" All three cried, with that said the world around them suddenly cracked, like glass, white lines where the cracks were meant to be, all of them falling apart they were in the restaurant, it now filled with people, the jonin Kabe looking at them in happiness "you pass!" he cried with amusement, Naruto got up and said "hey can I go, I am tired and I want to go to sleep" truthfully told, Naruto just wanted to finish the book he had at home that he had gotten from Kakashi for his birthday, hey if you got past the smut, it was actually a pretty decent story, after leaving the store he had a final thought for the day "why is my team so weird!"

 **Hey guys sorry for this if it's a bit bad I had rushed it a bit cus I'm busy, hope to see you again soo bye**


End file.
